


Rainy Days and Mondays

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Caroline in the City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Rainy days and Mondays do NOT get Caroline Duffy down.





	

She smirked as she pushed the top down on the CD player.

_Three... two... one..._

A heavy, exasperated sigh.

"Caroline, _must_ you?"

"What?" she asked innocently, inwardly delighted to bait him. "It's perfect. Today is Monday, and it just started raining..."

"This song is literally about depression."

"Then it should be right up your alley." Richard gave her one of his patented sneers and returned to his work. For a moment Caroline looked past him, entranced by the way the mid-afternoon gloom and the way the raindrops clung to the windows. _You know_ , she thought, _it really is pretty. Romantic, even. Maybe I should write more strips about the rain._

"Caroline. Caroline. _CAROLINE_!"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're the only person I've ever known who can space out and sing _nothing to do but frown_ with a smile on her face."


End file.
